Operation: First Kiss
by CarlowGirl
Summary: High school Fan fic: Amu is 16 years old and low and behold she's never been kissed. A school dance is coming up soon and its her goal to get her first kiss...and possibly her first boyfriend. A/U Please R&R the summary is kinda awful sorry ;P
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever just stared at yourself in a mirror for what feels like eternity and ask yourself, what is it? What is it about me that guys find so...repulsive? What is it that makes guys not fall in love with me?

For me it's become a daily routine. I come home from school and just stare. I know I'm not the prettiest girl, but I'm not the ugliest either. So maybe I have some unknown flaw.

I ran my fingers through my shoulder length pink hair. I always liked my hair, its unusual and eye catching. I think I'm the only girl in my school with this hair color, so it's like an added advantage. What if guys aren't into that though? I tie my hair up almost every day in a new style...maybe I should let it loose sometime. Most girls do that anyway...but then again, I like sticking out, so scratch that idea.

I pulled on my lower eye lid examining my iris thoroughly. The light topaz color blends well with my pink hair. I've received compliments on my eyes as well...granted they were all from girls, but girls and boys taste can't be that different.

Right?

Besides a lot of girls have this eye color, so scratch that idea also.

I pouted my lips and sighed. I really hope it isn't my lips. My full bow shaped lips are my favourite feature. They always maintain this light pink color, like I'm wearing a lip gloss. However maybe guys can just tell, when your lips are untrained, I mean...I am 16, and I've never been kissed.

I sighed in defeat and walked over to my bed falling in a heap which resulted in me hitting my head on the back wall.

"Shit!" The sound escaped my mouth before I even realised it and immediately clasped my hands over my mouth sitting up frantically.

"Shit? S-hi-t?" I watched the cunning smile spread over her evil face as if she knew.

'Please don't, please don't say it again!' I mentally pleaded as I watched her stand to her full height and pull a microphone out of her back pocket.

"SHIT...SHIT... SHIIIIT! EVE-RY-BODY...SHIT!" She sang in her annoying sing song voice. Her brown pigtails bouncing along her face as she swayed her hips to her new song. Her chubby little hands waving from side to side as she carried the unusual tune.

I could only stare in disbelief as my little 4 year old sister jumped from left to right with her mouth forming a large grin. She was swearing more than my father and mother combined. When they got home from work...I was so dead.

I groaned as I flopped back on my bed pulling my pillow over my face, the song 'everybody shit,' ringing constantly in my ears.

This day, could not get any worse.

/Flashback/

I had my head propped up on my arms barely paying attention to the morning news. I caught minor announcements here and there...nothing I was too interested in. See I wasn't what you would call, the co-operative type. I was on no school sports, due to my athletic inability. I wasn't really a club kinda gal, due to my inability to really care or try. To put it bluntly, I wasn't on a school club, team, volunteer stuff, nothing.

"And last but not least..."

'Finally!' I mentally screamed, I mean announcements are great, they save you at least 5 minutes of learning but they were so...boring!

"The grade 11's will be happy to know their school year dance will be, Friday October 26th." Her monotone voice concluded. I stared at the speaker set as a small smile grazed my lips. Grade 11, dance, boys, 2 weeks...YES!

"Hinamori-San?" A nervous and slightly worried voice questioned.

I looked at my teacher confused. I then realized that I was standing up straight with my arms straight up in the air.

'Crap!' I mentally screamed.

Giggles erupted around me until the entire class erupted in laughter. I felt the heat rising to my face as I slowly sunk into my seat slouching uncomfortably so my face was somewhat hidden.

That was...embarrassing.

The teacher quieted down the entire room and began her lesson. I however had different plans. I pulled out my notebook and began doodling names of some guys I was hoping would ask me to the dance.

I think I'm the only girl in my school that hasn't felt someone else's lips on their own. I think that's why my need for a guys attention is more to that of another girl in my school. My hormones have been deprived too long! I need to get a guy to kiss me, I need to get a guy to notice me, I need to get a guy...to like me. I looked at the boys names I had scribbled and smiled. If one of them asked me to the dance...I would be the happiest girl in the world, seriously.

I heard the screech of chairs being pulled and pushed. I looked up surprised to see my class already pouring out the door. Class was done...already?

I looked at the time and slightly smiled. Correction school was done already. I closed my book and piled out the door like all my class mates, and rushing to my locker so I could get home already.

I pulled open the locker abruptly and looked at all my books. I sighed...there was a lot of homework tonight. I opened my bag and began piling the books in.

"-HE DID!" A high peppy voice screeched followed by an equally annoying scream.

I turned my head slowly in the direction of the annoying sound only to see two girls in my grade, Ran, and Su I believe.

The girl Ran had a slightly darker shade of pink hair than mine, you could almost call it magenta but it was much more vibrant than my own. She had it tied in a high pony tail and I could only watch in awe as it rhythmically bounced from side to side. She had a very cute petit face with the most amazing pink eyes ever. She was the head cheerleader of our school, on almost every school team, and the talk of all the guys. From what I can remember she's dating the school president, Kiseki.

He's cute but a complete ego obsessed person. I swear he's bipolar, one minute he's all for the school the next he's screaming becoming principle. Yeah he's a weirdo, but even I have to admit, he and Ran are such a cute couple.

Ran was jumping up and down clutching Su's hands for dear life as that annoying scream kept emitting from her mouth.

Su was this petit girl with light natural blonde hair. She had them tied in pigtails at the side of her face which added dramatization to her mesmerizing green orbs. Su was the most amazing cook in our school. She often helped out in the cafeteria and was a straight A student in all cooking classes. I heard she is being considered on receiving a scholarship to attend an amazing chef school in Paris.

"Yes he did! I told him I would love to attend the dance with him!" Su's melodic voice rang in my ears as the conversation got so much more interesting.

"Wow! Who would have taught you and Daichi!" Ran's voice screamed happiness evident in her voice.

My heart stopped, Daichi! Aw crap...he was one of the guys I was considering. His cool green hair was such an eye catcher. He had these really cute brown eyes also that I could just melt in. He was so sweet and open to everyone and also the captain of like every sport team. I wanted him to ask ME to the dance...not Su!

My hand tightened on the locker as I swiftly turned back grabbing my bag and shutting the locker, quickly and quite loudly. Ignoring all the gasps and questioned faces I received.

Su was pretty but...I taught me and her were on the same league at least. But here she is date ready and he's so hot and here I am dateless and...un kissed.

I stormed out of the school and rushed home. I opened the door swiftly and closed it behind me leaning on it slightly. That was until a four year old 30 pound child was tossed in my arms, as my parents rushed out the door with the words, "babysitting," traveling right behind them.

/End flashback/

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. The school dance was 2 weeks away, and I have one goal for it. A sly smile graced my lips as I pushed up of my bed and made my way towards my mirror.

I made kissy lips in the mirror and smiled.

I was going to get a date to this dance...and he would be my first kiss!

**A/N: Hey it's me again lol I'm still a huge tadamu fan obviously and I'm having trouble on my sasusaku fic so here I am. Taking a whole different approach with this one...going to be a high school fic and I taught I'd spice it up a bit by making the shuga charas...DUN DUN DUN HUMANNS! **

**Aha I'm still unsure about how this is going to work but hey that's the joy of writing...PLEASE review If I don't get like 5 reviews in a few weeks I'll drop this story clearly noticing this is a crazy ideas so if you like it REVIEW!**

**Till next time- Gillian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this last chapter but unfortunately I do not own Shugo Chara, I wish I did however you don't always get what you wish for! Enjoy**

**Below are names of some shugo chara boys and I wanted the ones that are not italicized to be crossed out however fan fiction won't let me or something-.- so can you please imagine that the ones that are now in italics to be crossed out it will greatly help in reading the story.**

**Oh and thank you all so much for the reviews faves and alert subscriptions please continue to review and fave and apply for an alert and it will encourage me to update quicker CHOW FOR NOW**

_Kiseki_

Rhythm

Kukai

_Naghikio_

_Daichi_

_Musashi_

Kairi

Yuro

_Ikuto_

Tadase

My hands literally intensified their hold on the paper as I read the names over and over again. Half of the hottest boys in the school already have dates!

Let's see, Kiseki...why did I even put his name on this I mean where ever he goes Ran is like RIGHT there. However he's so HOT so of course his name had to go down on this list.

Then there's Nagihiko, just got his date today! I really thought I had a shot with him since I was kind of close with him. Well I mean he talks to like everyone in the school but...STILL, we had something.

When he asked her out...UGH!

/Flashback/

My eyes struggled to stay open as I stared at the board straight in front of me. I hated math it was as if all the problems and solutions went in one ear and right out the other.

"And that class is how you find the slope of a plot graph." The teacher's ever so cheerful voice sang.

Yeah I'm so going to need to know how to find the slope of some graph. One day when I'm older I'll be walking around town with my best friends and we'll see this graph and I will NEED to solve it GIVE ME A BREAK!

School is just a joke no one will ever needs this!

"...Yeah, it sounds like it will be a good time." A quiet voice muttered behind me. It sounded like it belonged to someone extremely shy with a timid voice.

I shrugged it off though and stared intensely at my pen. Pink with little swirls and...

"...Just a few more weeks Rima...do you I mean...did you possibly...get a date?" A strong masculine voice whispered.

OH DATE! This conversation got a lot more interesting!

Now how am I supposed to see whose talking...I slowly slunk my head onto my desk. This teacher knows I don't pay attention so she can think I'm sleeping. Okay time to put this plan into action. I slowly and secretly turned my head so I could see straight under my arm, but they can't see me unless there staring at me, luckily they aren't.

My topaz eyes instantly widened in surprise at the boy...whose talking about a date...with that girl...that's really pretty, NAGIHIKIO!

CRAP!

That shy timid voice belonged to Rima, the new girl who transferred here only a few months ago and instantly became popular and talk amongst all the guys. She's beautiful and extremely cute looking, so it was not a big shocker. Her blonde hair was so long and luscious it was something we, the girl community, were extremely jealous of. It was like a field of gold. Her bright topaz eyes were almost the same shade as mine but her hair made it so bright and adorable.

Nagihiko he was so feminine looking but masculine at the same time. He had long silky blue hair that ran down to his waist and was so...ugh so silky. He also has topaz eyes but there not as bright and noticeable as Rima's. Whatever they were still sexy! Who am I kidding he was over all SEXAY!

Her face was blushing immensely as she fidgeted with her fingers looking everywhere but at Nagihiko's face. Who by the way was even redder than Rima.

"...um...no actually why?" Rima muttered while finally looking up to Nagihiko's eyes.

Nagihiko's smile was breath taking as he became even more flustered and scooted closer to Rima.

"Would you maybe...possibly...like to go to the dance with me...as a date...or not...whichever you choose?" Nagihiko almost rushed out as he stared into Rimas eyes.

What ! NO! Nagihikoooooooo!

Rima's smile lit up her entire face as she nodded her head up and down numerous times.

"I'd really like to be your date!" Rima beamed as she lightly squeezed Nagihiko's hand.

SHIT! I mentally screamed as I slowly averted my gaze from the new 'lovebirds!' Ugh makes me sick!

/End of flashback/

Ugh scratching out Nagihiko's name was really kind of difficult, he was so hot but him and Rima were sweet so it was okay. I guess.

Daichi yeah he and Su really came as a shocker but...I've grown accustomed to it now. It was so cute, a week after Daichi asked Su out she came with a basket of cookies in the shape of every sport ball known to mankind. It was real cute though.

Hm and then there's Musashi, okay he's not exactly cute but he's ladies man to the extreme. He makes you feel safe and he knows how to treat a lady. However that's one thing I don't understand he's dating a girl who acts like a kid, not a lady.

/Flashback/

I dragged my feet from math class completed drained of energy and actually, quite upset.

Why Nagihiko we would of have been so cute together. I ranted over and over in my head, as I grabbed my lunch from my locker. I lightly closed to door and made my way to the cafeteria. I was surprised no one was in the hallway as I made my way down the stairs.

"...So what do you say Pepe-Chan? Would you like to be my date to the dance?" A masculine smooth voice called out. It sounded so melodic and rhythmic, like he was somewhat singing.

I quickened my pace so I could find the speaker.

I rounded the corner and came to a halt quickly pressing my back to the wall as I looked at the scene unfold.

Musashi was on his knee with a rose in his left hand, his right hand over his heart as his eyes gazed up into Pepe's face.

She looked so calm as if this was something that occurred everyday for her. I could see some slight blush on her face but nothing major, she seemed so chilled.

Pepe had her ginger hair up in to pig tails at the side of her head, she always had one of those baby pop suckers wrapped around her neck making it look like a necklace. She was really cute with big blue eyes, freckles on her bright rosy cheeks. She wasn't popular or beautiful but she was extremely cute and made friends easily.

Musashi was on every fighting team; whether it is kick boxing, wrestling, or sword fighting. However he liked to think of himself as a samurai and so he tied his olive green hair into a high fashioned ponytail. Normally I think long hair on guys is gross but he worked it so well, it went so great with his samurai look and his purple eyes. He wasn't hot, or even close to it actually, but the way he treated women, whoa that's what made him sexy. He holds doors, offers help carrying your books, bags anything he's just...awesome.

Pepe looked down at Musashi and gave him a big smile. She put her hand out towards him and a small "yes" escaped her lips. Musashi gratefully grabbed her hand and beamed her a huge smile and walked out towards the cafeteria hand in hand with, Pepe...and my chance of him as my date.

DOUBLE CRAP!

/End of flashback/

Musashi wasn't that hard to scratch off, I mean he was a gentle man, but now that I think about it...I wouldn't have had a good time with Musashi. Oh well.

Finally there was Ikuto. God he wasn't hot he was SO SEXY SO AMAZINGLY HOT SEXY MAN! I was so shocked what happened with him.

/Flashback/

This day could not get any worse. Two boys down in one day! I sighed as I placed my books in my backpack and made my way through the doors on my way home.

There's no possible way this day could get any worse.

I literally dragged my feet across the floor listening to the rocks scrapping by my shoes.

This day was a huge roller coaster everything came as a huge shock to me and the unique pain in my stomach that can only be compared to that of a roller coaster drop. IT SUCKS!

"Heheheheh" Some girlish sounding giggle emitted around me.

What the hell was that?

I looked around and saw some shadows casting down the alley way. Being the curious person I was I walked down the alleyway and peered around the corner.

My eyes tripled in size and I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to stop me from squealing. I blinked three times just to make sure what I was looking at was true. It was still there.

There he was his head on _his_ chest!

I gapped like a fish as I tried to force his name out...I...Ik...I...AHH

IKUTO!

There he was basking in his hot ass sexiness, his blue silky hair covering his blue eyes, as he had a huge smirk on his perfect face.

Whoa and low and behold he was hugging another sexy man I have never seen before.

He has light sandy brown hair in this unique style and the most amazing purple eyes ever. He smiled and placed a light kiss on Ikuto's head. Okay that was cute but...THAT WAS MY MAN!

Yeah I'm aware he's like 7 years older than me but he's been held back 5 years so he's only a grade higher than me.

"Oh Tsukasa, I've missed you so much. I wish you could live around here!" Ikuto muttered as he buried his face further into this, Tsukasa, person's chest.

Tsukasa smiled as he lifted up Ikuto's chin and peered into his eyes with some tremendous amount of love and passion.

This was getting to personal clearly so I slowly moved my way back down the alley way so I could head home, but not before I saw some seriously lip locking action.

Right...clearly Ikuto is in a relationship and clearly he doesn't want to go with me.

I sighed at my unbelievable bad luck and sobbed all the way home.

/End of flashback/

So here I sit in my bed, my hair in a high messy ponytail, with a hot chocolate in one hand and a book in the other. Yeah I read when I'm upset, of course its romance too.

I re read the last line of the story...and they lived happily ever after.

Cinderella is a lucky bitch.

This however is just what I needed to get my hopes back up.

There are still five more boys and two more weeks so I shall be okay. Hopefully.

I put my book and hot chocolate down and closed my eyes letting sleep come take me hostage, but not before a curious thought came to mind...how come everyone in my school is so, romantic with peering into each other's eyes, giving flowers, holding hands, HELLO this is HIGH SCHOOL not some soap opera sitcom...eh whatever.

Good night cruel world.

**A/N: Hola this chapter took some time because yeah there were a lot of boys who had to break Amu's heart LOL I'm just kidding.**

**I just want to say SORRY to all Ikuto fan's out there however I personally hate Ikuto for many reasons also for the longest time I have taught he was gay, why because he flirts with LITTLE GIRLS who are clearly with someone else, is he jealous perhaps of the boy...YES**

**And when he chara changes hi that outfit says it all, and I love gays so I had to write it ;) **

**Hope you like it and thank you for all the faves and reviews..please remember to REVIEW it gives me the inspiration to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why these are here you don't read them and do I always need to be reminded I don't own an amazing anime? but rules are rules so...I Do NOT own Shugo Chara or any characters mentioned!**

Enjoy :)

_The music blasted all around me and sent strange but enjoyable vibrations through me. Before I knew what was happening I was swinging my arms from side to side and jumping all around. It was when I looked down I noticed I was dressed it a dress. The top part was a magenta corset which tied in the back running down to my waist. The bottom part of my dress was a flowing silk with a mesh light pink skirt underneath that stopped right at my knees. To pull the entire look together I had dark pink stilettos. I think the outfit looked absolutely fabulous! _

_I looked around and saw everyone from my year having a great time on the dance floor. They were all dancing and looked extremely good in their dresses and tux's. I smiled as I noticed the snack table by the front door and quickly made my way towards it. _

_I looked in the punch bowl as I dipped in the large ladle and took a generous amount of the fruity drink. My reflection showed a young sophisticated woman who had little to no makeup on and a slight tint of blush on her cheeks from the hectic dancing. Her hair was tied up into a stylish yet funky bun with loose strands here and there held together with a pink butterfly. She looked beautiful if I do say so myself, I snorted at my conceded output. Yeah I looked fucking amazing!_

"_Amu!" Someone with a strong masculine voice called. With an automatic response to being called I twirled around to see Kiseki waving at me with a large smile on his face. I looked around me to see if he meant someone else by mistake. When I noticed no one was around me I looked back at him and put a finger to my chest and mouthed the word me? He laughed and nodded beckoning me to come to him. I smiled as I put down my juice and made my way toward him. _

_When I was half way towards Kiseki someone else called my name. I stopped dead in my tracks as the smooth melodic voice traveled to my ears. I looked around and stared at Nagihikio smiling and waving at me. I waved back nervously and he gestured for me to walk over to him. Without thinking my feet acted on their own accord and I started walking towards him. His smile grew in size. Oh hello sexy!_

_He put out his hand waiting for me to grab it. I outstretched my own and before I could make contact once again my name was called. The voice was so soothing, and rhythmic. I looked up and before making contact with Nagihikio I turned to look at Daichi. His smile was breathtaking and I couldn't help but smile back. He began walking toward me and my heart fluttered in my chest. Whoa look at him in control...I like it!_

_Before he made it even half way towards me my name was called over and over._

"_Amu!"_

"_Amu-Chan!"_

"_Hinamori-San!"_

"_A-m-u-Chan." _

_I can't even lie the last one sent a shiver down my spine and when I turned around Ikuto was standing there. The way my name rolled of his tongue so seductively and sexy made me feel like my name had been said wrong this whole time._

_Ikuto nodded at me and ran his index finger over his lips. Whoa HOT! I blushed nervously when he mouthed 'I want you!' _

_I looked all around me. I was in the very middle of a large circle that composed of Ikuto, Kiseki, Nagihikio, Diachi, Tadase, Yoru, Kairi, Musahi, Rhythm, and Kukai. _

_They all smiled at me and as if rehearsed pulled a rose out from behind their back and pointed it in my direction. It was so synchronized and the roses were all the same striking colour pink. Upon closer inspection I noticed it was the same colour as my hair. I smiled at all of them and put my hand to my heart. It fluttered nervously in my chest as they all made their way towards me. _

_The music suddenly stopped and was replaced with a thunderous bass sound. It echoed throughout my whole body and suddenly they all stopped. I looked at them all strangely as an evil grin spread over all their gorgeous faces. There was flashes of lights and...rain? _

_NO MY DRESS!_

_I flung my hands over my head in desperation to keep myself dry as I noticed all my sexy men pulled of their jackets. Oh hello you're such gentle men! But then someone appeared first beside kiseki. He smiled down at her as he placed his jacked over her delicate shoulders. She smiled up at him as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, Ran._

_I looked away obviously he didn't want me. However the sight that met my eyes made me want to rip out my heart and stomp on it. All of them...all of my men were placing their jackets on someone's shoulders. They smiled down at their date and placed a kiss on their forehead. Then lovingly handed them the rose, my rose! The words I love you escaping their lips. _

_I felt my eyes watering over and I diverted my gaze toward the ground. I kind of wish I wasn't in the middle of this circle right now. I looked up desperate to find a way out but apparently the boys didn't want that since they were cornering me to the nearest wall._

"_Know this Amu Hinamori, we the sexy men of grade 11 would never take you to the grade 11 dance!" Their once soothing caring voice now spoke venom with every word. They had it all synchronized and pointing an accusing finger towards me. _

_I screamed as I grabbed my head in desperation sinking down the wall._

I shot straight up panting loudly as a sheet of sweat covered my skin. I looked around desperately trying to find out where I was. I sighed when I realized it was my room and it was still dark outside. I exhaled a long breath as I let my head fall back onto my pillow with a rewarding thump. I slung my arm over my eyes as the dream came flooding back into my mind. I let out a groan as their words rang over and over in my head.

"_Know this Amu Hinamori, we the sexy men of grade 11 would never take you to the grade 11 dance!"_

I know it was a dream and that was defiantly out of character but what...what if that was a warning.

I smile grazed my lips as hard as I tried to force it back. To fucking bad I don't listen to warnings too well. I rolled out of my bed with tremendous force. There was no way I could go back to sleep anyway and I would be only going back to sleep for like 30 minutes. So with all my might I trudged my way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The warm water hit my skin with welcome as all the sweat, grime, and bad memories rolled of off me and down the drain.

I couldn't help but imagine their faces appearing before me; one after another they smiled at me and whispered my name. It was amazing.

I closed my eyes tight as Ikuto appeared again just the way he said my name alone. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the sexiest guy in my amazingly compiled list and not only was he sexy he was mature and defiantly knew what he was doing...too bad he was way older...and gay.

Today was going to be a long day. With that taught in mind I shut the shower off and ventured off for the long day ahead. Hello high school...you ruin my life.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was really only a filler for two reasons one, I have writers block I know where I want this story to go but I don't know how this chapter just, UGH so THIS happened I'm not exceptionally happy with it but hey at least I proved Amu ain't going to give up AIN'T NOTHING GOING TO GET HER DOWN. Second reason...I want this fan fic to be updated weekly so...yeah this is what you get;)**

**BTW.**

**This is still defiantly a TADASE AND AMU fic I'm mentioning Ikuto a lot but Hi I made him gay theres no going back yet. I have serious TADAMU approaching and it will all make sense then hehehe. **

**So you know what I'm going to ask right? Okay well here it is anyway PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Also let me know who you think I should pair the remaining "sexy boys" with Thanks...till next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do Not I repeat DO NOT own Shugo Chara or any characters mentioned! Onward.**

**Enjoy!**

Today is the fantabulous day known only as Saturday! I honestly love everything about Saturday it's a break from everything...homework no problem you got another day to do it...shopping don't worry your pretty little head because the stores are open. Nothing can ever ruin my Saturdays.

Except this one...were all I'm doing is sitting in bed looking through the old yearbook blasting music and numbing all my senses, and to pull it off and being in the most comfortable relaxed state I am in I'm still in my pyjamas with my hair all over the place.

I think it's late in the afternoon but I'm not sure, I've been awake for a good few hours and all my thoughts are coming back to the dance. It's like every page has a reminder of one of my hot sexy fantastic men. There beautiful faces plastered on each page with their cute little smiles and the usual funny pose.

It's always times like this when I'm looking at their photos discussing things about them; I wonder...do they do the same. Do they talk about me or other girls with their friends? Do they pull out the yearbook and look for my photo? I wish...well not for the latter cause my photo is hideous!

The thought however has always occurred to me. Being a girl myself I can personally say it, my life does unfortunately revolve around the one I love. I wish I could push it all back and just think about my education and my work life but I just can't. It's like a curse in my opinion because most of the time I honestly feel like I'm wasting my time, my emotions go on a hectic roller coaster every time I hear or see one of the guys I like somewhere. If I hear that he may like some girl...I automatically hate her, I may never have met her but that's what I'm talking about!

They make my already hectic life worse! They place me on an emotional rollercoaster all the time were they make me happy and excited one minute and sad and angry the next. Oh well once my mother and father decided to so graciously offer me the x and y chromosome they forever sealed my fate...a life with periods, cramps, hardships, an easily broken heart and of course a bad sense of judgement in the one you call your crush.

However it of course has its amazing advantages like having the ability to express my emotions, letting guys believe I or correction we, the girl community, are smarter than them on both an intellectual level and the relationship level. Well unfortunately I wouldn't know about the latter one but yeah for some reason when boys are in my class they always think I'm so smart.

"Amu-Chan, Dinners ready!" My mother's ever so cheerful voice rang. Did I ever mention my mother is one of my role models when I look at her old photos I wonder how she ever found a guy, I mean her clothes alone to me is EW, but now she has my dad and there so happy together...that's how I want my life to be.

With that thought in mind I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and made my way downstairs towards the lovely aroma that awaited me.

"Oh Ami-Chan you're so cute!" My father's surprisingly high pitched voice called as he jumped around taking photos of my little sister dancing around in some princess dress. My mother was standing in the kitchen placing her two hands over her heart with a large smile lighting up her entire face. "Isn't she just, both of my girls are cute! It'll only be a matter of time until Amu-Chan comes home with loving boyfriend!" She cheered.

I honestly hate it when people ask if I have a boyfriend or tell me it's only a matter of time till I get one, especially when you've heard that speech almost your whole life. However I being the amazing actress I am can push it off like it has never affected me on the cellular level like it has, and I am so amazing sometimes my mother and father believe I have already have a boyfriend, oh how wrong and naive my parents are.

I shook my head as I made my way over to the table to that yummy dinner.

Just as I was about to pull out the chair the door bell rang.

"Honey would you get that! I can't miss this shot of Ami-Chan!" My father called to my mother.

"Little busy here darling...um Amu-Chan would you?" My mother gave me the most pleading look ever from the stove and I could hardly deny.

Who calls at dinner I swear it's probably someone selling something.

The door swung open and my heart stopped. There right in front of, in my house, standing on my doorstep, inches away from me, when I'm in my pyjamas and messed up hair, I swear I could die right now however Tadase has yet to look up at me.

His perfect rosy red eyes were looking down on a large clipboard in his hands with his luscious blonde hair covering them. He looked so concentrated, so much he talked before even acknowledging who he was talking to.

"Hello, my name is Tadase Hotori, I'm here on behalf of my secondary school who soon will be celebrating a grade 11 dance. We are hoping to hold this dance at a local venue instead of our school gym and so we are selling chocolates in order to raise funds to make this dream become reality."

Whoa he's so CUTE but he still hasn't even looked at me, maybe I can get my mother or father to come over here. If I slowly back away from the door and just call them over. Before he looks up and notices who I am and what I'm wearing, okay here I go, one foot and the other.

"Were selling almond, caramel, and...Hinamori-San?"

CRAP! So close!

I placed my hand behind my head as a stupid giggle escaped my lips. Oh my GOD! I've never spoken to Tadase-Kun before! We've had classes but we never talked! Were on first name basis but apperentlty he's so polite and can't call me Amu. I nodded to him before I knew what I was doing. I probably look like the world's biggest idiot. Nodding, blushing, giggling, scratching my neck, in my pyjamas, with the crappiest hair known to man all before I've even opened my mouth.

"Oh I didn't know you lived here." He said in such a sooth calming voice. Daring myself to push the limits I looked up at his face.

He was wearing a confused but happy expression. My heart fluttered, maybe he was happy to see me. I took in his overall appearance he was wearing black skinny jeans with black converses. He was also wearing dressy white and black plaid shirt. My smile grew in size; he really knew how to pull a look together. It was overall simple but he just looked SO good.

"How are you Hinamori-San?"

"I-I...I've been...eh good? You?" WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I can feel my face heating up and what do I have some speech impediment or something!

A small giggle escaped his slightly parted lips as he nodded. Aw look at his hair, so bouncy and free.

"That's good. I haven't seen you much in school lately; I suppose our classes are completely changed this year unfortunately."

Yeah un-fucking-fortunately!

"So Hinamori-San will you be attending to upcoming dance?"

I'm dead just admit it; Tadase Hotori is standing on my porch talking about our dance. The only thing that could make this better is if I wasn't dressed like...this.

It took all my energy to nod my head while my mouth refused to shut. I probably look like a drowning fish.

His smile intensified.

OH GOD! I've seen this in a dream go ahead JUST ASK ME.

"Well in that case, would you like to buy some chocolate to support the venue?"

"Yeah!"

I nodded while blush creped to my face...okay here's the situation in detail from my perspective.

He asked me if I wanted to buy chocolate but I taught he was going to ask me if I wanted to go to the dance with him...and so I just screamed yeah in his face.

Now from his perspective he probably thinks I'm some fat chick who stuffs a whole box of chocolate down their throat, or I'm on my period and therefore craving chocolate...either way NOT GOOD!

"Let-let me just get...my,my,my...my mom." I nodded to myself as he beamed me a fare well smile.

"Okay, bye Hinamori-San, see you around!" He cheered.

"Uh-huh...yeah bye!" I almost chocked out as I quickly called for my mom before running up stairs.

I heard her talking to Tadase before I buried my face in my pillows and sighed. Was it grieving sigh, heck no! A depressed sigh, absolutely not! An overjoyed sigh? DING DING DING we have a winner!

He said see you around! You realize that implies that he, Tadase Hotori, shall be seeing me, Amu Hinamori, around like when I'm looking decent and we have other things to talk about than chocolate.

"Soon Tadase-Kun, soon." I smiled as I grabbed hold onto one of the pillows pulling it towards my chest for a tight hug.

He's so cute. I wish tomorrow was school so I could see him around quicker...but unfortunately it is Saturday which is so far away from Monday! Did I ever mention I hate Saturdays?

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**To celebrate Halloween I present the long awaited Tadamu moment! Yeah this is the first part!**

**Yeah I feel fail cause I'm a day late I tried to do every Saturday but as fate would have it or my chemistry teacher I am failing yes below the government approval and so I have to take tutors and crap and yeah my parents don't even know so clearly I love you. **

**Enough of my excuses from now on unless I am in some freak accident this story will be updated every Saturday promise **

**Review please! **

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, as much as I wish I did, own Shugo Chara. Movinng on!**

Ever since Saturday it's just been like my life has been forever creeping downwards. Sunday came and left in mere seconds, I was too busy trying out new unique hairstyles and experimenting with makeup to impress Tadase-Kun the next time I saw him. Can you believe it took me 5 hours to figure a simple side swept ponytail looks best with a heart burette? Yeah so I didn't get to sleep till like 3 am, and like I wake up at 6am for a quick shower so Monday came and OH MY GOD! I didn't get out of bed till 6:50 missed my shower, couldn't work my hair, makeup um HELLO kind of only got 10 minutes, it's a fucking miracle I remembered a bra! However I looked at the situation with a positive attitude, I never see Tadase-Kun at school anyway, it's like he totally vanished off the map...unless I go out of my way to find him. So whatever right um I don't think I could have been more wrong! Tell me why the school decides to have a fire drill...in the middle of winter...where we have to go stand outside...in the cold...with all the other classes? I'll tell you why because the school is a hell hole, I'm not even exaggerating! It's like when I look RUN WAY MODEL no one sees, however when I look like obviously I only had 2 minutes to get ready, I'm paraded around school for people to see me! Yeah my class split up and some guy in my class goes missing, I kid you not the teacher makes us line up like children HER CLASS ONLY, and marches us around to find him.

However...I want to thank all the angels looking out for me because a lot of hot guys may have seen me and some girls may have commented on a lingering odour-bitches-however Tadase-Kun was NO WHERE TO BE SEEN! With only 1 more class till the end of the day I knew I could do this, especially since I overheard Tadase-Kun's friends mention he was sick-Thank you God, this once and once only for making him sick.

So every things looking cool I'm in class just chilling, watching the clock sluggishly creep by, tapping my pencil, swirling my hand through my oily hair, were all going fine and then BAM!

"Students, as you are well aware our Shakespearean era is nearing its toll, Romeo and Juliet, and Othello are only scenes from being complete!" The teacher announced. Have you ever seen a teacher like really happy about announcing something you're already aware of, and there like so happy...and you don't want to ruin their happiness, so you like...kind of nod along and smile with them? Yeah I did that, for about a good five minutes too!

"Well it's time to announce the upcoming project! Because we were reading two of Shakespeare's classical pieces, I taught it would be fun to group you off into groups of three and perform a scene from the play. You will then choose from a power point, or a 1000 word essay along with a poster explaining the importance of the scene and the literary devices used within the scene."

Why she looked so happy announcing this and why she taught we would be interested, I don't know...but all I know...she was EXCITED. I kind of looked around the classroom and released instantly I was fucked...I can't deny I'm not exactly popular, like I have friends...no best friend...but yeah none of them are in this class!

I looked at the teacher pleadingly my eyes SCREAMING 'CHANGE IT TO INDIVIDUAL! CHANGE IT TO INDIVIDUAL!' However she did the exact opposite..."I will assign the groups!"

You know I hate when they do that...like you put me in a group with people I don't know, and being the bitch I am...probably don't like and when I do bad you wonder why? I work well with people I know not strangers! Haven't you ever heard of STRANGER DANGER! However for this particular assignment I was glad...because otherwise I would have been that girl that went up to the teacher and awkwardly smiled...and been placed in a group where like everyone is already friends which each other thereby leaving me forever ignored! So whatever I acted like this didn't matter I'm cool I'm chill, I'll get amazing partners, a guarantee A, I mean English is SO EASY and I love Shakespeare.

"Right so here are the groups"...Blah blah blah, random person random person..."Amu, will be in a group with Ran and Miki. The next group will be comprised off..."

OH MY GOD!

I can't even lie, I looked at her with my eyes huge my mouth open and a complete look of shock on my face. That's like the WORST scenario; Ran is a high class rich snobby cheerleader with amazing grades and KISEKI! Miki...Miki who the hell is Miki anyway...like I know she's a fucking amazing artist and really popular...but she really keeps to herself...and like from what I've heard she's a boy hopper...never had one but likes to keep her eye on all of them.

Ran and Miki looked at each other and smiled...CRAP there already friends! Then Ran got up and walked over to me. She smiled the whole way over and I kept eye contact with her the whole way...I didn't know whether to smile or frown or look pissed so I kind of stayed stoic...until she broke it with this HUGE GRIN SHOWING PEARLY WHITE TEETH, I couldn't help but smile.

She kneeled down in front of my desk, both her hands on the corner. "Hi Amu, I'm Ran...so for this project I was thinking you and Miki could come over to my house tomorrow? We could work out the details and what we all want to do? Unless you'd rather go to your house? Completely up to you!" Ran enthusiastically boomed while keeping that glorious smile on her face the whole time.

I looked at her with so much puzzlement, um what happened to the bitchy, rich stuck up child...which I made up! Yeah I never actually talked to her...but rich, popular, cheerleader...PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER, I know you watch teen sitcoms there all alike...bitchy,

except this one.

She cleared her throat, DAMN; she probably thinks I'm a lesbian now...this is why you don't stare at chicks when you yourself are a chick unless you are a lesbian in which case go ahead, but NOT ME! I shook my head, why I do not know, and nodded-all at once because I'm ninja, and in her eyes...an idiot.

"Um..." COOL AMU BE COOL!

"Well my house is getting renovated at the moment; the living room wasn't quite big enough for my parents, so your house I guess?" WOW so I realise I sounded like a fucking rich bitch but...that was all I could come up with on such short notice and yeah my living room is small so it should be renovated! Ran's smile intensified and I'm not lying she jumped and said something about new friends and sleepovers like I don't know I just sheepishly smiled at her and nodded.

"That's fantastic! Right so tomorrow after school we'll all drive over if that's okay?" She said.

I nodded at her and smiled "Perfect!" If possible her smile once again intensified.

"Miki she said its fine she'll come to my house tomorrow after school!" Ran screamed while bouncing over to Miki. Miki smiled at me and then towards Ran, it was so genuine. I looked away from them rejoicing with one another and stared at the clock. Slowly I sunk back into reality.

Tomorrow. After school. Ran's house. Unknown Miki girl. Shakespeare? Why the hell am I smiling...?

/Next day/

School went by rather quickly nothing drastic happened except I BOMBED MY MID TERM FINAL IN MATH! Like it wasn't unexpected though, I mean I'm no idiot but I'm definitely not a genius. Other than that the only major news is the crater growing on the side of my face. I think the stress is causing my face to just like commit suicide. RIGHT BEFORE THE DANCE!

Who wants to take ZIT girl to the dance, Oh I'll tell you NO ONE...not that I was getting asked before but I felt like my chances were somewhat increasing considering I organized a huge plan to befriend Ran a friend of Kiseki...who in turn is Tadase-Kun's best friend! It's perfect I tell you ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! We'll go grab something to eat just the girls, and coincidently meet up with the boys. My plan doesn't end here though NO WAY, Ran will "need" to speak to Kiseki alone leaving Tadase-Kun and I alone where he can ask me the question he has been so longing to ask and I have been so longing to answer. Fast forward to the dance we'll keep the conversations short and sweet, we'll stare lovingly into each other's eyes and then on the dance floor when were wrapped in each other's arms BAM hello QUE THE FIREWORKS BECAUSE THAT KISS IS GOING TO BE HOT!

I know what you're thinking, IT'S FULL PROOF! I shall name this operation first kiss, and I Amu Hinamori shall receive my first kiss, from TADASE-KUN! AH YEEAH!

"AMU!" That voice...is so fucking peppy! I don't even need to turn around and see her, BEGIN OPERATION FIRST KISS!

"Hi Ran." FAKE SMILE FAKE SMILE DO YOU WANT THAT KISS SOLIDER!

"Hey, you ready to go? Miki's out waiting in the car, come on!" Ran eagerly screamed while tugging my arm. Um she has a car? We're going now!

I DON'T THINK THIS IS GOING TO END WELL ME ALONE WITH TWO CHICKS I DON'T KNOW! WHY DID I EVER THINK THIS WOULD BE OKAY! ABORT ABORT!

**A/N: Dearest readers did you miss me? **

**Yeah I'm really sorry I did intend for this story to be updated every Saturday but that was before I was failing chemistry...and my laptop was-monitored-I guess you could say. Right so the long awaited chapter with no tadamu-.- brings a tear to my eye D:**

**Anyways I'll be updating more frequently I know exactly where I'm going with this :D so yeah...you know review and I'll be tempted to update quicker! **

**-so I wrote this chapter SUPPER QUICK because I start my exams on Monday I just wanted to get this up and off my chest because wow how long has it been A WHILE so yeah I apologize for grammar and spelling, I didn't have a chance to look it over.**

**Till next time **

**REVIEEW!**


End file.
